Blinded by Hate
by boswifedeb
Summary: When someone begin making attempts on Matt's life, everything gets turned upside down and he turns to the people he knows he can trust - not just with his life, but with Catey's, CJ's - and their unborn twins. Rated T. **Immediately follows "The Writing on the Wall"**
1. Chapter 1

**Blinded by Hate**

****Immediately follows "The Writing on the Wall"****

"**Courage is being scared to death...  
and saddling up anyway."  
John Wayne**

**CHAPTER 1**

LAPD Det. John Oxford came to with a pounding headache and the taste of blood in his mouth. When he opened his eyes a bright spotlight was aimed at his face, causing ripples of pain to course through his skull. "What in the hell is going on?!" Struggling against the handcuffs and leg irons that had him locked in the chair got him nowhere, nor did his attempts to move the chair. "If this is a joke it's a bad one." There was no response. "Come on – get these damn things off of me!" He yelled as loudly as he could.

"SILENCE!" The loud voice seemingly surrounded him and he complied. Suddenly a computer monitor off to his right came alive. A moment later a video began playing. It was of Oxford and a woman he had picked up at a bar.

"How in the hell did you get that? Who are you?"

That monitor turned off and one on his left came on, showing the woman tied up and looking terrified.

"Look – I don't know what this is about but it isn't funny. Now turn that crap off and let me go. I'll forget that it ever happened."

He heard the electronically altered voice again. "You might forget, but I won't." Another spotlight came on directly over the detective's head and shone down on the floor, illuminating the body of the woman from the video. She appeared to have been strangled - her eyes cloudy with death, her face frozen in an expression of terror.

"No, oh God, no! I didn't do it!" The monitor on the right flashed on again showing a naked Oxford strangling the woman with a cord. "No, that isn't me! It isn't!" He began to sob.

"It is you, Detective."

"Please! Whatever you want I'll give it to you! Please!" He wailed.

"You only need to complete one job and all of this will disappear."

"Sure. Whatever you want." Oxford shuddered as he tried to regain his composure.

"You will assist me in taking out a common enemy that we have."

"Sure. Who is it?" He continued to look around the room.

"Matt Houston."

"This is a joke, right?"

"The woman that you killed doesn't believe it's a joke."

"Come on – are you nuts? Look, I hate his guts but really: he's got connections all over the place - LAPD, the feds, everywhere."

"So you want me to deliver this evidence to the Chief of Police?"

"No, I just – the man is practically untouchable."

"But it isn't impossible. You'll find that weak link and use it to take him out."

"Please – he's…"

"He's your ticket out of life in prison; a long and miserable life behind bars."

"Pick somebody else. The guy is…he's got nine lives like a cat."

"You mean you want to go to prison?"

"No! Just please – make it someone else!"

"You have one week to eliminate him – or the video goes to the chief. It's your choice."

One by one the monitors and lights turned off and Oxford was left in the dark. He screamed.

"Your answer?"

"I'll do it." He was crying again as he felt the air move by his head and then once again he was unconscious.

**TWO DAYS LATER…**

"Yeah Babe, I'm fine. Not sure what happened with the brakes, though." Private investigator Mattlock William Houston stood nearby as the tow truck driver prepared his pickup for transport.

"Okay, do you want me to come pick you up?" CJ Parsons-Houston was finishing up some invoices at her desk.

"No, Hoyt's here. I'm going to get him to bring me over there. Do you mind if I borrow your Navigator? I've still got to get my fire gear out of there."

"Not at all. I'm just glad you're okay and no one got hurt."

"Me, too – but it looks like I owe Loco Taco some landscaping." He chuckled. "See you in a little bit."

"Love you, Cowboy."

"Love you, Babe. 'Bye." He hung up and watched as the rollback wrecker left with "The Dream Truck" as he liked to refer to it.

"Alright, PI. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Matt followed his friend over to his car and got into it. "Thanks by the way."

"No problem. I have to expect this type of behavior from you – lightning rod." The lieutenant smiled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this. Don't laugh too hard – you might get a hernia."

After a little more verbal sparring and laughter, Michael dropped the PI off at his office. Matt put his bullet proof vest into CJ's Navigator as well as his holster, but tucked the Glock into the back of his jeans. Without any real reason, the PI had felt all day that something was off. _Better safe than sorry_ he thought to himself. He rode up in the elevator to his penthouse office to check on CJ who was now about six weeks pregnant with twins. As he exited the car and started past the desk of his secretary Chris Chase, he stopped. The secretary was also pregnant and her belly was becoming more defined. "That baby bump is coming right along, Chris."

"Why, thank you!" She was beaming.

CJ stuck her head into the outer office. "Well, well...if it isn't Old Crash." She stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"Not you, too? Michael's been razzing me enough. Besides, I came up here to check on you."

"Me? I'm fine – haven't torn up anything today – have I Chris?"

"Nope."

"Shut up and kiss me, woman." Matt pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on her guaranteed to make her weak in the knees. After a minute it had the desired effect.

"And to think I don't have any popcorn to go with the show." Chris rolled her eyes.

"Now, Mrs. Houston – I'm going to Ernie's to get my gear and then I'll be back."

"Will there be more kissing when you get back? If so I'll make a run to the drug store for popcorn while you're gone." Chris snickered again.

"Is that all you pregnant women think about – food?" Matt headed for the elevator.

CJ spoke up. "No – actually we think about sex – a lot." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"In that case it will be a speedy trip." He boarded the elevator and headed back down to the garage. Crossing over his parking space to CJ's Navigator, Matt noticed something on the floor. He dipped his index finger into the drop that was about the size of a quarter and rubbed it against his thumb before smelling it. _Brake fluid_. Standing back up he looked at the puddle for a minute then got into the SUV and headed for Ernie Olsen's repair shop.

Matt's truck had already been unloaded from the wrecker and was sitting outside the shop. As he got out of the Navigator, Ernie walked out to greet the private eye. "Hey look here, guys – it's Sam Spade." He squinted at Matt. "Haven't seen you in a while. Thought maybe CJ had taught you how to drive." Ernie grinned as he and Matt shook hands.

"Nice to see you, too. I'm not real sure what happened. I was driving along and everything was normal. The light up ahead changed to yellow and I tried to slow down – but no dice. Figured Loco Taco needed some new shrubbery so I let it stop the truck."

"I'm sure they're happy about new landscaping."

"Well – let me add this." Matt told the mechanic about the brake fluid on the floor of the parking garage.

"Hmm... have you been chasing cows in this thing?" He got a creeper out of the shop and rolled underneath.

"Not in quite a while. It hasn't been off-road since the week before Thanksgiving."

"Uh huh..." Ernie rolled around under the truck to the driver's side. "Come over here." Matt walked around as Ernie rolled out. "Take a look back here." The mechanic had a puzzled look on his face as the PI got on the creeper and went under to take a look.

"Kinda ragged." He came back out.

"It could be something got thrown underneath there and nicked it..." Ernie pulled off his glasses and wiped them with a bandana. He lowered his voice. "...but it could be somebody messed with it."

Matt nodded. "I'll keep an eye out." He went to unlock the Navigator and began unloading his fire gear then left headed for the office. As he drove along he thought about who he had pissed off recently that might have messed with the brake lines and came up empty.

He was sitting in the right lane of traffic at a red light when he looked up in the rear view mirror – only to see a cement mixer coming right at him – and not slowing down at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"No, Hoyt. I'm telling you – the guy was wearing a black ski mask." Matt was parked in the lot of a grocery just around the corner from where the cement mixer had almost creamed him.

"Did you get a number off of it?" Michael had thought the PI was joking when he first called.

"Yeah, it was Rollins – truck number 412."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hoyt started looking through the list of stolen vehicles.

"Yeah, I just..." He took a deep breath. "I'm starting to wonder." He told the cop what the mechanic had said about the brake lines on his truck.

"Here it is...it was reported stolen out of a store parking lot. The driver ran in to get a drink and someone took it. Maybe you should just go home, Houston. Turn on the alarm system and take the day off."

"And then what? Wake up to deal with it again tomorrow?" He blew out a breath. "Look, don't tell anybody about this. I don't want it getting back to CJ and worrying her. But see what you can find out and let me know, okay?"

"Alright. Just be careful."

"Thanks." Matt hung up and took a deep breath hoping that the two events weren't linked and headed back to the office.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Oxford, those two attempts were weak. You've got five days left before I take the video to the Chief."

"I'm trying to come up with something else. Just give me time." The detective's hands were shaking as he tried to drink the bottle of beer that was sitting in front of him at the bar.

"It might help if you didn't drink." The mysterious caller hung up, leaving John Oxford to stare first at his phone and then at the bottle in front of him. Putting down the bottle, he paid for his drinks and walked out into the bright sunlight of LA. He didn't know who the guy was blackmailing him, but he needed to find out. If he could find out who it was, he could eliminate him – instead of Houston. The only thing he knew about what had happened that night was the name of the bar that he had been in and where he had come to in an alley next to a couple of warehouses. He went to the drugstore on the corner, buying a bottle of mouthwash and then straightened up his clothing before going to the Property Assessor's office and doing some research on who owned the warehouses.

After waiting in line and then flashing his badge, he got the help of a weaselly little man who gave him the names and addresses of the owners. He immediately recognized one of them: Floyd Hooten, an FBI agent that he had run into on a few occasions dealing with kidnappings. It had to be him.

John made his way to the man's home address, only to find out that he had left a few weeks before without leaving a forwarding address. With nothing else to go on, he went to the warehouse and began looking for a way in. He was met with a pistol to the back of the head before Hooten cuffed him and dragged him inside.

"So you decided to do some detective work for a change, huh?" He gave a derisive laugh. "I didn't think you were actually capable of that."

"Why do you want Houston dead?"

"Why do you? And I know you do. I've been watching you for a while, Oxford. You're a sorry excuse for a detective and Houston being around just makes you look even worse. I saw the chewing out that Lt. Hoyt gave you that night at the fire scene back in December."

Oxford gave a surprised grunt. "You were there?"

"I'm everywhere I need to be. You, on the other hand – well, let's just say the only place you're going to be is face down in a prison cell. I don't really need to explain – do I?" He laughed as Oxford shook his head. "Now, since you know who I am and I've proven that I can kill you at any time I so choose – let's cut the crap. I want him dead. But I'm willing to give you an idea. You know he's been working with the Fire Marshal's Office? Fires are dangerous places to be, John – especially when you can't breathe. How do firemen breathe in a fire?"

"Air tanks...okay. But I get him dead and you give me all of the evidence and we never see or talk to each other again, right? Because now I could do just as much damage to you as you can to me." Oxford tried for a look of confidence.

"Sure, John. Now we're associates, right?" The agent uncuffed him. "Remember – five days are all you have left."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

After an uneventful afternoon, Matt drove CJ home and kept a watchful eye out. There were no more problems and he started to relax a little, enjoying his nightly ride with Catey Rose on Cricket. Later that evening as he settled in to study for his Fire Chemistry class he had almost convinced himself that the two events were just coincidence.

He received a call from Fire Investigator Rich Holt at 3:00AM. "We've got a warehouse explosion. I thought it would be a good one for you to get some experience on." Matt took down the address and kissed CJ goodbye, telling her he loved her as he always did before he left.

"Call me later. I don't care what time it is – okay?" She was sitting up in the middle of their bed.

"I will, Babe. Try to get some sleep." He kissed her once again before heading out to the scene.

Arriving at the warehouse about twenty minutes later, Houston donned his turnout gear and air tank, meeting up with Rich who was talking to Battalion Chief Mark Weston.

"How's it going, Houston?" Weston shook hands with the PI. "Rich says he wants you to take the lead on this and he's going to grade you."

"Alright, let's go." He grinned at Rich, checked the gauge on his air tank and put on his face mask and helmet as they walked toward the building. Most of the fire had already been knocked down in the warehouse that belonged to a nation-wide chain of craft stores.

Matt pulled out the small video camera that he had secretly been working on with Derwin Dunlap and headed on into the smoky building. The overhead lights of the warehouse were proving nearly useless against the smoke-filled air and Matt switched on a flashlight and turned on the light on the camera. He searched the area and quickly gravitated to a forklift on the eastern side of the building. The entire back end of the machine was blackened and part of the protective cage had been blown off. Getting closer, Matt noticed that the removable fuel tank was missing. He looked right and could see damaged pallets and cardboard boxes. Following the trail of damage, he soon found the propane fuel tank. Squatting down next to it, the PI got more shots of the tank, particularly the threaded end that attached to the tow motor. The threads appeared to have been damaged. Gently he rolled the once shiny metal tank over and found a large dent. After capturing video of the damage he stood up and put the tank over his right shoulder and headed back toward the forklift, noticing a dizzy feeling coming over him. When he was almost back to the piece of machinery he could no longer ignore the problem. Reaching for his gauge he saw that the tank was near empty.

Rich noticed what was happening and quickly removed his helmet and instructed his friend to remove his as well as his face mask. Taking in a deep breath he handed his mask to Matt, who after a few deep breaths handed it back. Both men headed outside.

As soon as he was clear of the smoke, Matt took a deep breath and knelt down, carefully setting the tank on the ground.

"What happened? I saw you check it before we went in."

Matt nodded but couldn't speak yet. The veteran firefighter waved over two paramedics and yelled for oxygen. After a couple of minutes, Matt was okay and he and Rich along with Chief Weston looked over his gear.

"Here's the problem…" Weston held up the strap that held the tank in place on Matt's back and also housed the hose that carried the air from the tank to the mask. "The hose has been crushed." Tool marks were visible. He looked at Matt who was puzzled.

"This thing has only been used about what – six or eight times?" Rich looked at Houston.

"Yeah…and it hasn't been anywhere to get…" The private eye stopped.

"You sure you're okay?" Weston was sure that Houston wouldn't have been careless with his gear.

"Yes sir." Matt, looking more than angry, stood up. "Chief, can I get some gear from one of these engines to finish the job?"

"Sure." Weston exchanged a look with Holt, who went to a tanker and got a replacement for Houston.

"Hey, what's going on?" Holt helped the man put on the new tank and harness.

"I'm not completely sure but I'm damn sure gonna find out."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Vince, I know it's early but I need help." Matt was driving toward the office after finishing up at the warehouse. He had just gotten off the phone with a puzzled and frightened CJ. He had told her to pack up and get ready to fly to Texas with Catey and Sheila.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Vince looked at the clock on the bedside table: 3:00AM.

"Somebody is trying to kill me and I'm worried about CJ and Catey being anywhere near me." The worried PI explained what had happened.

"Okay, I believe you. What do you need me to do?"

"There's a 4:00AM flight to LA – you've got a seat on it. I'll explain the rest of it when you get here. Thanks."

"No problem. See you later." He got up and tossed some clothes into a bag and called a cab. Kissing his wife Isabella he looked at his watch. "Somebody is after him. You know he wouldn't call at this time of the night if he wasn't scared."

"I know – that's what scares me. Be careful."

When he reached the Houston Industries building, Matt grabbed his holster and vest. He had his hand on the Glock as the elevator traveled down and as the doors closed he hit the button for the penthouse and put the vest on.

The PI had called Uncle Roy immediately after talking to Vince, and the elder Houston was on his way to the ranch. Matt had already called and rousted Bo and Lamar, his two ranch hands and had them lock the gates to the ranch. Bo was to wait for Roy and ride up to the house with him.

When the elevator doors opened, Matt used his key to lock it so that no one would be able to get up to the office without him unlocking it. He stepped into the lobby of Houston Investigations and silently cleared the office one room at a time. When he was satisfied that the area was safe, he went and closed the curtains that were on the windows overlooking the patio.

His next step was to call Marty Hoffmann, the foreman of his Texas ranch. After filling him in, Matt told him to put the place on lockdown and to call Chuck Wylie to fill him in. The next call was to Hoyt, who immediately started to the office.

After that, Matt had one last call to make. She answered on the first ring. "Matt, where are you?"

"The office. Look, I didn't say anything yesterday because…well, you don't need any stress…" He went on and told her what Ernie had said about the brake line as well as the cement mixer and now the air hose.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" CJ was angry; they had agreed after the spy satellite deal not to keep any secrets from each other ever again.

"Because I worry about you…you're pregnant." He heard her sigh on the other end of the line. "You know what I mean even if I don't say it right."

"Yeah, I know. Okay, what's the plan?"

"Vince is on his way in – he's going to take you girls and Uncle Roy to Texas."

"No, we're going to catch…"

"No, CJ. You are going to Texas and taking care of our kids." Even though he knew she was having twins it seemed strange to hear himself say kids.

"Matt, I want to…"

"No…" Matt felt tears sting his eyes. "CJ, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to y'all. I don't know who is doing this but I'm going to find out."

"You're going to need help." CJ felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"Hoyt's on his way over here now and he's bringing Lee and Carl with him. My biggest concern is y'all. Marty will be there to pick you up when you land and the boys are gonna lock that place down."

"How…"

"I don't know, Babe." He got quiet. His cell phone buzzed. "Hang on." Switching to the other line he answered.

Hoyt's voice came across the speaker. "We're here."

"I'm sending it down." He crossed the lobby to the elevator and turned the key as he switched back to CJ. "Hoyt's here."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, baby?"

He swallowed; hearing her voice and knowing that she was crying ripped him apart. "I have to, Babe. Love you." The elevator doors opened and the three detectives stepped out. "Take care of the kids."

"Love you – and you better be careful."

"Yes ma'am." He hung up and turned the lock on the elevator once more.

"Kids?" Lee Jennings and Carl Trenton both wore puzzled expressions. Matt and CJ had only told Sheila, Roy, the Novellis, the Chases, and Hoyts about the pregnancy.

Hoyt smiled and patted Houston on the back. "CJ's pregnant with twins – but keep it quiet."

"Wow! Congrats, man!" Lee shook the PI's hand.

Carl felt around in his jacket. "Sorry, don't have any cigars on me." He grinned.

"The fact that you didn't bring Oxford is present enough." Matt gave a little smile.

"Thank God he's on vacation." Hoyt rolled his eyes. "So have you come up with any ideas on who could be behind this?"

"No. I was hoping you could run a check on anybody who's been released lately."

"Alright." Michael went to Chris' desk and started dialing.

"Damn – that's what I forgot." Matt pulled his phone out and called Chris, telling her that the office was going to be closed for a few days. After hanging up, he headed in to open up BABY but changed his mind and went into CJ's office instead.

Hoyt leaned on the door frame and watched as the PI began working the keyboard. The phone on CJ's desk rang and Matt jumped before answering it. "Hey Luis, did you get anything? Okay, I appreciate it. No, just hang tight, bud. Thanks." He pulled up his email, found the file from Sanchez and hit the print button. "There are three possibles." Walking over to the printer, he picked up the pages, his hands shaking. Michael silently went out to the bar and poured a shot of Jack Daniel's, bringing it back in to his friend who looked up in surprise at the offered glass and shook his head.

"Drink it, Matt." Hoyt's firm voice convinced him and he downed it.

"Thanks." He handed the pages to his friend. "Shane Oliver used to work in the building as a security guard."

"He's the one that tried to impersonate you after Murray's wedding, right?"

"Yeah. There's also Tony Yearly – the guy responsible for killing Sheila's husband."

"How in the hell did he get out?" Lee Jennings couldn't believe his ears.

"He's on "monitored" pre-trial release. One of those damn ankle bracelets." Matt's voice shook with anger. "And Michelle Cosgrove – she paid off one of the Fire Marshal's investigators to burn down the wedding chapel that Chris and Murray had reserved for the wedding."

"How in the hell...?" Carl Trenton shook his head. "That's crap. I bet if I did something like that they would throw my ass under the jail."

"So what do you think, Michael?" Matt stood up. "Divide into teams of two and conquer?"

"No." The detective's cell phone rang. "Yeah? Okay, it'll be right down." He hung up. "Give me your keys."

"Why?" Matt reached into his pocket.

"Because your babysitters just showed up." He took the keys and switched on the elevator. In just a minute the car was back and Sgt. Larry Carlisle and his partner Tim Newhall stepped into the outer office.

"No." The PI shook his head. "Hoyt, I'm worried enough having you three near me. I'm not doing that to them." He indicated the two uniformed officers.

"You don't get a say-so, PI." Hoyt and the other two detectives headed for the elevator. "Besides – they volunteered." The doors closed on the elevator and he disappeared.

"Damn it." Matt looked down at this boots.

"Glad to see you, too. Alright kid, feast your eyes. If you leave the force and become a PI you need to know how to decorate an office." Larry winked at Matt and showed the rookie around, ending up back at Chris' desk. "Have a seat and keep watch, kid." Tim nodded as Larry walked into CJ's office to find Matt sitting at her desk looking both mad enough to eat nails and scared. He took off his hat and sat down on the loveseat.

"I didn't mean to sound ungrateful." Matt looked across at the cop that he had met shortly after moving to LA.

"I understand." He chuckled. "And hey – it's not every day that I get a cushy assignment like this."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The three detectives looked at each other on the way down. "Now I know why he's so upset – one kid on the ground and CJ pregnant with two more." Lee shook his head. "What's the plan, LT?"

"I'm fairly certain that it isn't Michelle Cosgrove but we need to be thorough. Carl, why don't you take her?"

"Not a problem."

"Lee, let's tag team. Tony Yearly is definitely dangerous and the most likely in my opinion. If we clear him then we'll check out Shane Oliver. But he's really a light weight."

They had reached the parking garage and Carl spoke up. "When I get done do you want me to come back here?"

Michael nodded. "I'm going to be honest with you two: I don't think it's any of these three."

"So what do you want to do if that's the case?" Lee checked his pistol.

"I don't know; but knowing Houston he'll probably be digging around while we're gone." He headed for his car. "Call and let me know, Carl."

"Yes sir."

Hoyt started the car and turned right onto the street as Trenton headed left. The thought kept going through his mind that Matt didn't deserve this. The man had done so much to help people; he had turned Houston Industries into a money-maker for charities, helped to fund Dr. Carol Le Masters' clinic for both the insured and uninsured, and had built a wing at Children's Hospital, as well as supported all kinds of medical research. And then there were his contributions to the LAPD and now the Fire Marshal's Office.

"Sir, where are you going?" Jennings knew his boss was upset and wasn't sure if he realized the he was heading back to the station.

"To get a little well-armed backup – in the form of the SWAT team."

"Oh well, yeah – they were with us last time." They rode on. "You know – when we were after Yearly before and you were out with the gunshot wounds, Houston just – you should have seen him. If anyone didn't know better they would have sworn he had been a cop for twenty years. He just stepped right up and handled things like a pro."

Michael nodded. "Sanchez told me all about it. Said he handled that standoff in the hallway like it was something he did every day."

"That's what has me so worried. He was so cool and calm while all of that was going on. And today his hands were shaking."

"That's because it isn't just himself that he's worried about."

"CJ and the kids." Lee nodded.

"Whoever is doing this better be ready to die; you don't mess with Houston's family. Very big mistake."

Arriving back at the station, Michael went straight to the office of Lt. Brad Langston, leader of one of the SWAT units. He had just gotten in and was filling a coffee cup when Hoyt came to the door. "Brad, a mutual friend of ours needs some help."

"Oh – okay. Come on in." He led the way into his office. "So who and what are we talking about?"

"Houston – somebody has already made three attempts on his life in the last twenty four hours."

"You're kiddin'...do we know who?"

"Not yet." Michael explained what had happened and the three suspects that they had so far.

"Yearly...how in the hell did he get pre-trial release?" Lt. Langston shook his head. "Never mind. Is he still living at the same address?"

"Yep."

"So we just want to ask a few questions, huh? Have you checked to see if there's been an alarm on his ankle bracelet?" He looked at his watch.

"Not yet."

"Okay, go ahead and use my phone for that and I'll get my guys together."

Meanwhile Carl Trenton found that Michelle Cosgrove had been put in a half-way house. He checked with the woman in charge who verified that she had been at the residence when not working as a cashier at a thrift store. The detective stopped by to confirm her whereabouts during her working hours. Apparently she was sticking to the straight and narrow.

He went back to his car and called Hoyt, letting him know that Cosgrove was no longer a suspect.

Hoyt nodded as he followed the van that the SWAT team was using that day. "Okay, I checked on Houston a few minutes ago and everything is quiet there. Go ahead and check on Shane Oliver." He hung up.

Lee Jennings spoke up. "One down, two to go, huh?"

"Yeah." Michael stopped the car and put it in park as the SWAT members rolled out of the van dividing up – one group heading around back and the other for the front door.

Hoyt pounded on the front door, his vest on and hand on his pistol. "Tony Yearly: LAPD – open the door."

In a matter of seconds the door was snatched open and Yearly stood there in his underwear looking surprised. "What the hell is going on?"

Hoyt walked in as did Jennings and Langston who began looking around. "I want to know everywhere you've been in the last twenty four hours."

"Where I've been? Right here, dumb ass! I can't even go to the freakin' mail box!"

Hoyt continued to question him and left with a warning that he had better make sure to follow the agreement of his release. Outside he thanked Langston. "After I spoke with his handler I didn't really think that he had done it, but..." He waved his hands.

"Nothing like being sure. If there's anything else I can do, just let me know. Houston saved my butt on that raid at the strip club – I owe him."

"Don't we all?" Hoyt laughed and his phone rang. "Yeah, Carl?"

"It wasn't Oliver. He's been in ICU for the last two days – died about an hour ago. Evidently he didn't learn his lesson about gambling – he tried to skip out on a debt to one of the local loan sharks and they worked him over. Doc said he was busted up like a dozen eggs dropped on the sidewalk."

"So strike three." Hoyt silently cursed. "Meet you back at Houston's."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Matt was pacing back and forth across CJ's office, racking his brains trying to figure out who was after him. His cell phone rang, causing him to jump. "Hey, Vince."

"I just got to the hangar and I'm about to give the plane a going-over with a little help from an old friend."

"Oh?" Matt took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, a buddy of mine and his partner retired last week – K-9 patrol. Jake's one hell of a bomb sniffer."

"That's great, Vince. Tell 'em I sure appreciate it. Marty is going to meet y'all at the airport." He sat down in CJ's chair. "I know CJ's gonna give you a hard time, but don't cave in. I need to be sure that they're safe."

"I know, Ace. But look – what if I get them down there and …"

"No. You're already risking your life. Just take care of 'em for me – please?"

"I will, but…"

"No buts, Vince. Thanks." He hung up before the man could protest any further.

"Called in the re-enforcements, huh?" Larry watched as Matt emptied the coffee cup.

"Yeah." He looked at his watch. Bo was probably loading everyone in Sheila's van and heading to the airport. He jumped as his phone rang again. "Hey, Michael."

"Our three possibilities didn't pan out."

Matt blew out a breath. "I had a feeling they wouldn't."

"We're heading back that way. If we think about it I'm sure we can figure it out."

"I've been thinking all morning and haven't come up with anything else."

"See you in a little bit." Hoyt hung up. He pulled out of the Burger Nerd with an assortment of food that would hopefully get the PI interested. A little while later he called up and Tim sent the elevator down. He stepped out of the car with Trenton and Jennings and yelled at his friend. "Belly up to the bar, PI."

Houston stuck his head out of CJ's office and saw what Hoyt had. "No thanks." He went back inside.

"Damn it." Michael had expected the reaction and picked up a strawberry shake and a straw. "I know you won't turn this down." He walked into the office and found Matt sitting at his wife's desk, his head resting on the heel of his left hand, staring at the computer monitor. Hoyt set the cup down in front of his friend.

"No thanks." Matt moved it aside.

"Sarge, go get you something. It's on the bar."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Larry went out with the others.

"Hey, I want you to listen to me." Hoyt turned off the monitor. "CJ called me earlier and made me promise to make you eat." Matt shook his head and reached for the monitor. Hoyt slapped his hand away. "You are going to at least drink the milkshake. I don't want the lady pissed off at me." Again the PI shook his head and reached for the monitor. Hoyt grabbed it. "Drink the shake, Matt."

"No." the voice that came out cracked.

"You can't think straight on an empty stomach."

"Hoyt, how can I eat when it feels like I'm gonna throw up at any minute?"

"Because SHE said so, that's how." Hoyt pointed to a picture on the desk of Matt and CJ on their wedding day.

"Michael…" The PI leaned back in the chair. "This is probably going to be…" He thought. "However the end of this plays out it's going to be rough. You've already done more for me than you should have. I don't want you or anybody else getting hurt because of me. That's happened too many times in my life already." He stood up. "Go." Pointing to the outer office he repeated himself. "Go."

"No. Now drink the damn milkshake." The other cops could hear as the two friends raised their voices.

"Go on, Hoyt. Get out."

"No, PI. Now shut the hell up and drink the damn milkshake."

"Go!"

"NO!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Michael. Get out." The cops moved to the doorway when they heard the chair turn over. The two friends had each other by the collar and their right hands drawn back ready to punch.

"I'm gonna shove the damn milkshake down your throat if you don't shut up and drink it." Hoyt upped the ante. "Don't make me call CJ – 'cause she's right here on speed dial."

Larry Carlisle walked in, set the chair back upright and pushed it under Matt's knees causing him to involuntarily sit. He opened the straw, put it in the shake and held it in front of Matt. "I'm gonna call CJ AND Mama Novelli…drink it and get your ass back to work. Enough drama already."

The other cops cracked up, as did Matt and Michael after a few seconds. "You're outnumbered, man." Lee Jennings sat down on the love seat and began crunching on a taco. Matt nodded and began drinking the shake.

A little while later the men were sitting around throwing out names of possible suspects. Matt and Michael ruled them out one by one.

Matt's cell phone rang. "Yeah, Bo…" He sat up in the chair. "Where?" The PI tagged Michael and took off running for his private office where Hoyt automatically locked the door behind him as Matt dove for the computer. He put his phone on speaker. "We're at the ranch – out in White Pine Canyon. Houston, I'm sorry. We let our guard down." They could hear a muffled voice. "He says you've got one hour and to come alone." The line went dead.

"He's got Bo and Lamar."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The two men waited as the satellite moved. Thankfully the last time Matt had used it he had put it back on the Los Angeles area when he finished with it. He zoomed in on the ranch and found White Pine Canyon. "Son of a bitch!" there was the white pickup that Matt's two ranch hands used every day. The masked gunman had the two men tied up and sitting on the ground next to the truck.

Matt flipped off the computer, headed out of the small office and grabbed his vest from the couch before heading out onto the patio where he climbed into the helicopter. In a matter of seconds he had the engine started and the rotors began to turn. Hoyt piled into the seat next to him. The PI shook his head and began to speak, but was beaten to the punch by Hoyt. "Shut up and fly, PI."

The chopper took off into the air. Matt had been thinking about who the man could be that wanted him dead and hadn't had any luck. Suddenly a thought came to him. "It's somebody who knows me."

Hoyt looked over at him. "Yeah – obviously."

"No, I mean somebody that's been around me fairly recently. They knew about my fire gear – remember the crushed airline?"

"Yeah, you're right." The cop's mind raced.

"And they had to have gotten to that gear during the night. It was fine when I had it out earlier in the day and refilled the tank."

"Okay, so this guy knew about your fire investigation gig and crimped the airline…which means…"

"He got to it in the driveway in CJ's Navigator."

Hoyt pulled out his phone and called Cheryl Crawford, one of the best CSI techs that the LAPD had. After telling her what was going on he then called Lee Jennings and had him waiting in the parking garage with the keys to the vehicle. "Okay, now we've cut it down a little bit."

Matt nodded. "I can't land in that canyon, but I can get within half a mile. I'm going to land and I want you to hook around to the northwest – sneak up on the backside. I warn you – it's going to be rough terrain. And keep an eye out for rattlesnakes."

"Okay. What about you?"

"I'm going to go straight up the draw. I don't have much choice."

"What if he shoots at you?"

"I'll shoot back. I'm hoping I can get him talking and figure out who it is – maybe I can talk him out of it."

"Or at least buy some time."

"I've got the satellite recording…" He didn't have to finish the sentence. Michael understood it was for evidence – just in case.

They reached the landing area and started out. "We've got thirty minutes, but I won't need that long. If you really move you can make it in twenty."

"Alright. See ya." Hoyt headed off at a trot. Matt moved in and found a perch in a tree where he could see where the cop should emerge in a few minutes. The PI pulled out a notebook and began writing a note to CJ – hoping that she wouldn't have to read it.

As he finished composing the note, the cowboy saw Hoyt clear the trees. "Hmm…the city boy can move when he has to." He took a deep breath, tucked his head saying a little prayer, and shimmied back down the tree. Heading for the mouth of the canyon, he removed the strap securing the pistol in his holster. A few minutes later he started into the canyon. When he was through the neck a voice behind a black ski mask called out to him – a familiar voice. "Stop right there, Houston."

Hoyt had just moved into place and heard the voice of one of his own men. "Oxford – that son of a bitch!" He had his pistol drawn but knew he couldn't hope to make the shot at that distance.

In a voice far calmer than he had sounded all day, Matt answered in the familiar Texas drawl. "How ya doin', John?"

"How did you…oh, my voice. It won't matter. Drop that gun."

Matt took off the LAPD ball cap he had put on in the chopper. Wiping the sweat from his brow he spoke to the police detective. "Sure is hot for February."

"Drop the gun." Oxford nervously shifted.

"Alright." Matt reached down and removed the Glock from his holster and gently laid it on the ground. "I don't generally drop Glocks – that's way too nice of a pistol to just toss around."

"Oh, really? Well in that case pick it up and throw it in the rocks, smart ass!"

Quietly, Hoyt snickered and used a phrase that he had heard Houston utter many a time. "Better a smart one than a dumb one. Now you can't use it either."

Matt tossed the gun into the rocks at the side of the canyon then looked up at his ranch hands. "Lamar, Bo – you boys doin' alright?"

"Well yeah, 'cept these ropes is kinda tight." Bo tried to move his hands and feet.

"Shut up!" Oxford looked at Bo and then quickly back at Houston. "Now take off that vest."

"Alright." Matt began loosening the Velcro closures. "Hey, do you ever have trouble with lint and stuff getting stuck on these things?"

"TAKE – IT – OFF."

"Okay, no problem. Man it is hot out here. But it isn't anything like Houston. Boy, lemme tell ya, that humidity down there will flat…" Matt dropped the vest.

"Shut up! How does Hoyt put up with you and your corn pone stupidity?"

"He sure didn't use to – ya know we were just talkin' about that a coupla weeks ago and…"

"I can't wait to pull this trigger and see you die, Houston. You've made my life a living hell ever since I laid eyes on you. And that damn deal about the chief's iguana being missing – I almost got fired over that. Any chance I ever had of making lieutenant was gone because of that one day." Oxford had figured out that Matt had been behind the false report that the chief's iguana was missing. The PI had created the story to distract the would-be detective who had been assigned to Hoyt's shooting case a few months before while the he was working to find out who had pulled the trigger.

"John, you were on the way out the day you transferred in. Blame me all you want, but you're the one responsible for ending your so-called career." The cowboy didn't mince any words.

"SHUT UP!" Oxford covered up his ears and was literally jumping up and down. Just then a shot from a high-powered rifle rang out and the disgraced cop's legs buckled as the round exited his lower left abdomen.

Matt made a grab for the vest but was driven back by another shot. He ran up to Oxford's side. "Who is it, John?"

"Hooten." The cop's mouth worked and then he slumped, a rattling breath leaving his body.

"Dumb son of a bitch." Matt pulled a knife out of his pocket and cut Bo's hands free. "Cut Lamar loose." He took a peek out from behind the truck and another shot rang out.

Hoyt, in the meantime, was trying to work his way toward the area that the shots had been fired from.

"Who in the Sam Hill is Hooten?!" Lamar got up on his knees.

"You fellas move on up that way. The engine block will give you a little more protection." He tried to see where Michael was as he pulled out the other Glock he had taken from the helicopter. "Hooten is an FBI agent."

"Why are they after YOU?" The old cowboy looked at his boss in dismay.

"They aren't – never mind – it's a long story. Now listen – have you boys still got that scatter gun behind the seat?"

"No, Mr. Clean here took it out last night to clean it and didn't put it back." Lamar glared at Bo.

"Well you're the one that let that feller get the slip on you…"

"Fellas, this ain't helpin'…hush." Matt was trying to make another plan. "Guess I'll just try the direct approach." Taking a big breath he yelled out, "How ya doin', Floyd?"

"He still alive?" the gunman was still hidden from Michael's view but the sound of his voice was helping Hoyt to narrow down the location. _Hooten - that son of a bitch! Keep him talking, Houston_ the cop thought to himself.

"Nope. So what can I do for you?"

Floyd Hooten laughed. "Die, that's what. Come on out and die like a man."

"No, it would be more like a sheep going to slaughter. Never did like sheep – they're stupid. Kinda like Oxford here."

"Oh, come on! I thought you were supposed to be so brave!"

"There's a difference between brave and stupid, Floyd. Why don't you toss that rifle and come on down here?"

"No way."

"See, I told Oxford you were too chicken to handle things yourself. Hell – you had to be desperate to bring him in on it."

"You…" Hooten stopped. "I'm plenty brave…and smart. I got you here by yourself and nobody has a clue that I'm anywhere around."

_Just keep thinking that, Hooten. _Hoyt moved a little closer to the sound of his voice.

"You've done pretty good I guess. But Fibbies don't have the guts of the DEA or ATF."

"You've been misinformed, Houston. The FBI has stricter standards than DEA or ATF."

"Evidently not when it comes to shooting; it took Oxford a little bit to die. That was a lousy shot."

"Step on out and I'll show you a good shot."

"Nope – I already told you I'm not a sheep. But I guess you're too scared to come down here and face me man to man. Everybody knows the Fibbies dress real pretty but they can't fight worth a damn." There was silence. "You still there or did you run away?"

"I'm here."

"Come on down here and let's settle this like men."

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that, Houston. I'm a black belt in karate."

Matt snickered as did Lamar and Bo. "Should we tell him you had one of them when you was fourteen, Houston?" Lamar couldn't help giggling.

"Naw, that might hurt his feelin's." Bo chuckled.

"Alright, toss out the rifle – I want to hear it hit the rocks. Then I'll come out."

"I want those two guys that work for you out of here."

"Not until that rifle drops." He handed Lamar the Glock and signaled for him to be quiet.

"Okay." The agent stood up and threw the rifle down.

_They carry a backup, Matt; surely you know that. _Hoyt saw where the rifle landed.

"Now stand up, hot shot private eye!"

Matt stood up – still behind the truck.

"How do I know you don't have another gun?" Hooten watched as Houston raised his hands up.

"I could say the same for you." Matt watched as Hooten moved his hands, knowing full well every FBI agent always wore a backup – usually on their leg. "Okay then." He walked out from behind the truck as Hooten came down out of the rocks. "You boys go on back to the bunkhouse. That okay with you, Floyd?"

"Get 'em the hell out of here."

Matt motioned to his ranch hands who reluctantly got in the truck and drove out of the canyon.

Hooten got within a few yards of Houston. "So where is your lapdog Lt. Hoyt?"

Matt grinned. "You know they've got a new chief? Well, he's one of the ones with real high morals. I couldn't buy him like the old one."

"That's what I thought." Hooten smiled. "I kept telling the Bureau Chief that you were paying somebody off."

"It was good while it lasted."

Hoyt started working his way quietly down the rocks unbeknownst to Hooten.

"So, ready to prove up, Floyd?"

"Yeah, come on." The agent started circling Matt who simply stood still and turned his head. Hooten made a rush at the PI when he was almost in his blind spot. Matt casually grabbed his arm and flipped him, watching as a puff of dust rose from the ground where the agent hit. Hooten rolled and got to his hands and knees. "Not bad." As he stood up he grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in Matt's face temporarily blinding him. The agent ran and tackled him, knocking him to the ground and hitting the cowboy's nose. Matt heard the crunch as it broke and blood began gushing. Using his legs, the PI got partially out from underneath him, reaching around Hooten with his left hand and grabbing his left shoulder and then half rolling – half throwing the agent the rest of the way off. Swinging his legs around, Matt tripped his opponent as he started to stand back up, taking the opportunity to get back on his own feet.

Hooten's next move was a roundhouse kick which the PI easily blocked and countered with one of his own, this one catching the agent in the ribs on his left side with a crashing blow. Gasping for breath, Hooten smiled. "Not bad…guess I'll have to take it up a notch. But don't worry, I won't make you suffer too long – I've got plans for that whore of a wife of yours. You know I bet that brat she had doesn't even belong to you. It's probably Vince Novelli's. I'll kill it after I get done doing what I want with your wife and kill her, too."

"Never…ever…threaten my family." Matt's voice had dropped dangerously low as he glared at the man, blood pouring from his nose and an open gash on his lip. He could see Hoyt as he started to make his way across the floor of the canyon. "Come on, Hooten. We've probably got a few more minutes before the cops get here. You know you really are stupid – my ranch hands probably called the cops the minute they got out of the canyon." Neither Matt nor Hooten knew that Bo had indeed called the police when the truck was just out of the canyon and both ranch hands were at the edge of the rocks keeping a worried eye on their boss.

Obviously Hooten hadn't considered that possibility. He charged at Matt, unleashing a flurry of kicks and punches, a few of which landed. Matt used several moves himself, getting the agent down on the ground.

"Had enough?" Matt looked at the agent.

"No." Hooten moved into a squatting position as Hoyt walked up behind him.

"It's over, Hooten." The cop had his pistol pointed at the agent.

"Had to have your lapdog bail you out, huh? And you're supposed to be so tough." Hooten was bleeding heavily from his nose and was gasping with every breath, sounding as though he had broken ribs. As he started to his feet he pulled his backup pistol – a snub-nosed .38.

"Drop it, Hooten." Hoyt moved in closer.

"You may get me, but I'll be sure to kill him." He pulled the hammer back on the .38. "Tell your lapdog goodbye. Who knows – maybe he'll father your whore's next kid."

"Don't do it." Hoyt was about to pull the trigger when Matt – his eyes dark with fury - struck a quick blow to the agent's chest. The .38 went off and Matt hit the ground just before the bullet from Hoyt's gun tore through Hooten's left shoulder.

The cop kicked the gun away from the agent who was lying on his back, wide eyed and unbreathing, with a surprised expression on his face. "Houston!" He rolled the PI over.

"I'm okay. I think he hit a rib." Matt had a wound in his right side.

Hoyt looked over at the dead agent. "What did you do to him? He just keeled over." Looking back at his friend he heard the familiar sounds of one of the LAPD's choppers.

Matt closed his eyes. "You don't want to know."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

As soon as Matt was in the back of the pickup headed out to a waiting chopper, he asked Hoyt to call CJ and tell her to come home. Lee Jennings had made it out to the ranch just as the last shot had been fired and flew with Matt to the hospital.

Dr. Bruce Metcalfe was waiting at the helipad when the chopper landed and shook his head when he saw who his patient was. "When are you going to learn?" Laughing as the PI shrugged his shoulders, he took a closer look at Matt once they were in the treatment room, shining a pen light in his eyes and checking his vision as well as the wound in his side. "Houston, it looks like we're going to have to go to the OR – I think that bullet is wedged in your ribs." Before he could even begin to protest Matt felt the warm numbing and sleepy sensation from the medication that was put into his IV. The last thing he heard before drifting off was someone asking where CJ was.

The next time he woke up it was dark except for a little bit of light shining into the hospital room from the bathroom door that was partially opened. Matt tried moving his head but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Nuh uh, Mike Hammer, don't even think it." Sheila Wentworth was standing on the right side of his bed. Matt tried to speak. "Nope – you're intubated right now and you will be until Doc Metcalfe makes his rounds in the morning." Signaling with his hands he asked about CJ, Catey and everyone else.

"Everybody is fine. Vince and Roy took CJ home after visiting hours. And you've got a guest at the ranch, too." She smiled and patted his hand. The PI motioned again asking who it was. "Nope, I promised I wouldn't tell you." He rolled his eyes and pointed at his face. "You've got a humdinger of a broken nose – kinda got that raccoon thing going on with your eyes." She gave a little laugh. Then he motioned to his side. "Bet you're sore, huh? That little bullet got stuck between your fifth and sixth ribs and lodged against your sternum." He made a face. "Uh huh, you're probably going to spend one more night in here." Closing his eyes he tried to shake his head and pain shot through his skull, then his ribs and chest as he sucked in a deep breath in reaction to the pain. Everything went black again.

A few hours later he started to come around. He could hear voices but was too groggy to understand what they were saying. Matt kept trying to open his eyes and finally did – seeing exactly the person he had hoped to see. CJ was sitting on the side of the bed giving him a smile. He reached for her and she leaned down, gently kissing his chin. He pointed to his heart and then to her.

"Hi there, Cowboy. Love you, too." He squeezed her hand. "There are some other folks here who want to see you. Okay?" Matt gave her a thumbs up and she stepped aside as Uncle Roy took her place.

"Boy, what am I going to do with you?" He patted Matt's hand. "I missed you." Matt signaled "You too" with his hands and his uncle stepped aside so that Vince could see him for a minute.

"Dude, there are easier ways to get a nose job." He grinned at Matt who tried to smile back, then moved aside as someone else took his place.

Matt couldn't believe his eyes and tried to sit up, wishing immediately that he hadn't. Madre Rosa, the housekeeper from the Texas ranch held his hand, speaking to him in Spanish. _"Hijo mío, nunca puede mantenerse fuera de problemas. No se podía ocultar esto de mí esta vez, ¿verdad?"_ Very carefully he shook his head no. "And CJ tells me that there will be not just one but two new pairs of feet running the halls. I'm so happy!" She had tears in her eyes.

"Wow, is there a party going on that I didn't get an invitation to?" Dr. Metcalfe walked into the room. After speaking to them for a minute he asked that everyone step out into the hall for a minute except for CJ.

As they cleared the room, he pulled on a pair of gloves as did the nurse who was assisting him. "Ready to get that tube out?" After removing the tube he checked Matt's side and announced that he would be able to go home the next day if there were no complications.

In a scratchy voice Matt protested. "Why not today?"

"Nope. And I'm not guaranteeing tomorrow. It depends. We'll talk more later. Oh, and I hear that congratulations are in order." The doctor smiled.

"Thanks." He watched as the man turned to leave.

"Doctor…" CJ walked over and whispered something to him and he nodded before leaving. "I want to talk to you for a minute."

"I'm sorry, Babe. I don't know…" She stopped him and reached into her purse, pulling out the notebook that Matt had used the day before when composing the note to her. "I didn't intend for you to see that unless…"

"I know. It was in the bag with your belongings and it fell out when I was putting your wallet in my purse." She sat down on the side of the bed and took his hand. "How long did it take you to write that?" Reaching up she carefully smoothed his curls.

"About ten minutes." He looked down at their hands and her wedding ring.

"Well, it was absolutely beautiful." Tears were glistening in her eyes. "And I agree with you about our boys' names. They're perfect."

"Love you, Babe." He beckoned her closer and they kissed.

"Okay, I'm going to let them back in now, is that alright?"

"Sure."

Walking to the door she called the group back in. Roy and Vince stepped up on the left side of the bed. "If you can stay out of trouble for a little while, Vince and I have some planning to do…we'll tell you about it after you get home. Love you, boy."

"Love you, Uncle Roy. Vince, sorry you got drug out of bed in the middle of the night. Thanks for everything."

"Anytime, Ace – you know that…that's what brothers do." He gave Matt a careful hug and left with Roy as Michael walked in with FBI agent Alex Bateaux.

"Nuh uh." Matt carefully shook his head. "I don't want to see any Fibbies today." He grinned at the man as they shook hands.

"Whoa, I like the tat!" Bateaux leaned closer to look at the heart with a banner across it reading "CJ – Babe" surrounded by three yellow roses. Matt pointed to his left arm with a smile. "Nice!" There were some filigree decorations and the name _Catherine Rose_ there.

"And there will be two little boys added in September." The PI was smiling.

"Congratulations! Guess you really did miss her while you were out wandering around the desert." They all laughed except for Matt who was already hurting. Turning serious, Alex leaned on the bed rail. "I thought you might want to know why Floyd Hooten came after you."

"The thought had crossed my mind. He hated my guts from the first time we met – never figured out what I did to him."

"I'm sure you remember when I came to ask for your help with the Bone Collector case." The agent grinned as Matt smiled and slightly nodded. "Hooten was originally assigned to the case as the lead investigator and I was supposed to assist. The Bureau Chief here in LA told him to ask for your help and he refused. Then he was reprimanded and still refused. That's when he got fired for insubordination and refusing an order."

Hoyt let out a low whistle as he and Matt exchanged a look.

"He was forcibly escorted off the property." Alex shook his head. "I never dreamed he would try to come after you – I would have warned you."

"So he actually tried to get Oxford to do it…" The PI thought for a minute. "Hell Oxford hated me just as much."

"Oxford's prints were on the air hose and CJ's Navigator. We can't prove that he tampered with your brakes but the ski mask he had on yesterday matches up with the store's security camera footage when the cement mixer was stolen. I'm surprised he could even drive the damn thing." Michael shook his head sadly.

"Other than a common hatred of me, how did they get hooked up on this deal?"

"We're not sure how Hooten knew about Oxford but we checked out a warehouse he was working out of – the address was in Oxford's pocket. Boy, what we found. Michael, would you like to tell him?"

"Sure. Hooten had evidently set Oxford up with a woman named Francine Graciano. She was a full time drunk and a part time hooker – or so says the bartender at the joint she practically lived in. Floyd had a video of Oxford having sex with her and then strangling her. Sick bastard had her in a freezer."

"So he was blackmailing him. Hell, as bad as Oxford hated me he probably would have done it without that."

"Either way, the LAPD and FBI have fewer problems to worry about." Bateaux looked at Matt. "I'm just sorry you got hurt in the process."

"Nothing for you to be sorry about." Matt's eyes had started getting droopy. "Michael, thanks for having my back."

"You've had me covered more times than I can remember. We are brothers after all." He and Matt shook hands. Turning to CJ the cop grinned. "So have you two been arguing over baby names yet?"

"No – and we aren't going to be either. Matt already came up with two perfect names."

"Oh? And what might those be, PI?"

Lowering his voice, Bateaux spoke. "He can't tell you right now – he's busy checking his eyelids for holes."

The next afternoon Matt was allowed to go home and was greeted by both an excited Catey Rose and Tilly. "You girls are gonna have to wait a minute." The cowboy made his way into the house and got settled into his recliner then asked Sheila to bring his daughter to him. "Easy now." He took her hand and carefully rubbed it on his cheek and said "ow" – a word that the baby understood.

"Daddy ow…aww." Leaning over she carefully kissed him on the cheek as the adults all smiled. "Daddy boo-boo."

"Yep, Daddy got a boo-boo. And see?" He raised up his shirt to reveal the wound from the bullet.

"Daddy two boo-boo." Catey had surprised everyone and her dad smiled proudly.

"You're smart AND beautiful – just like Mama." He looked up at CJ and took her hand.

"Hon, somebody else wants to welcome you back home, too. She's been waiting patiently." CJ nodded in Tilly's direction.

"Come up here, Tilly." Matt patted on his right leg and the half Blue Heeler half Husky mix carefully climbed up on the foot rest and lay down between her master's legs, resting her head on his left thigh as he patted on her.

Later on, Roy and Vince sat down to talk to Matt just as Michael showed up to check on his friend and have him sign a statement. All the ladies in the house were in the kitchen talking and getting supper put together. "Michael, I'm glad you're here. CJ, Vince, and I were talking. You're going to be one of the people who will have access to the security system."

"I will?" The cop looked surprised.

"You are a brother after all." Roy grinned. "Matt, we've made some changes already but we've got more to do. CJ gave us the go-ahead on it. I hope that's okay."

"Whatever she says is fine." Matt was scratching behind Tilly's ears and the dog snuggled up even closer.

"Okay, here's what we've come up with so far." He opened a laptop and began showing his nephew the planned changes. After explaining what they had in mind for all of the gates and fences on the property Roy began on the changes to the house.

"Roy…" Vince spoke quietly and the older man looked across at him as the former cop nodded in Houston's direction. Matt and Tilly were both asleep, each looking absolutely peaceful.

Roy closed the computer. "I don't know how much longer he's going to be able to keep this up." He looked at his nephew worriedly. "Really though, he didn't do anything to provoke this attack."

"I want to ask you something." Michael looked toward the kitchen to make sure no one else could hear. "When he and Hooten were fighting the other day…" The cop stopped. "Well, Hooten had pulled the hammer back and Matt…" He turned toward Vince and showed Roy what Matt had done. "He just hit him in the chest with the palm of his hand and Hooten just fell over dead on his back…but I didn't put that in the report. The ME said that he had a heart attack."

"Thanks, Michael." Roy looked back at Matt. "You two really are like brothers to him." He paused for a minute. "Matt almost…he was very good at what he did in the Army. He graduated first in his class in Special Forces training and in the Intelligence school."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're about to say CIA?" Vince looked at Roy.

The older man nodded. "Almost. He uh…he went through some training – unofficially, of course. But he refused to complete it because of that very move. I'm not going into detail but they told him to use it on someone who didn't actually have anything to do with what was going on over there."

"He wouldn't do that." Hoyt knew that Matt's sense of honor wouldn't let him kill someone who wasn't a threat.

"He refused." Roy nodded. "But from what you just told me he did it right. Not very many people can do that." The elder Houston's tone was very quiet.

"That's what they call Dim Mak isn't it?" Vince remembered hearing rumors that such a technique existed. He looked at Matt. "It's supposedly an ancient marital arts move."

"After what I saw – it's real. But if Hooten hadn't threatened CJ and Catey I don't think he would have done it." Hoyt sighed. "As bad as it sounds, I'm glad Oxford and Hooten are history."

"Harsh but true." Roy picked up an afghan on the other end of the couch and covered up Matt and Tilly. "He did what needed to be done."

"He always does." Vince stood and walked into the kitchen followed by the other two men.


End file.
